Mukkun and Her
by KazariTayu
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!/Murasakibara Atsushi dan Kagami Taiga berlomba untuk memenangkan hati seorang gadis. Sang gadis ternyata adik tiri Akashi Seijurou. Siapakah yang akan menang?[Murasakibara,Ax OCxKagami,T] Akashi,S Kuroko,T
1. Chapter 1

Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter Fujimaki Tadotoshi-san

EYD ABSURD, MUKKUN OOC, GAJE

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Seorang gadis melangkah disepanjang koridor, mengikuti sensei yang berjalan didepan. Dia menunggu diluar kelas,ketika sensei berbicara dalam ruang kelas. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, kelas 2-B. Tempat ia akan menghabiskan sisa satu semesternya dikelas 2.

Sensei tersebut mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk.

"Watashi wa Akashi Luce, yoroshiku." Keheningan melanda kelas tersebut. pandangan penasaran dan takut terpancar diwajah semua murid didalam kelas tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, Luce-si murid baru, manik matanya kelam, berperawakan rambut ikal hitam sebahu, kulit putih mulus, tinggi yang mencapai 175cm, namun dengan seragam yang sedikit berantakan.

"Akashi-san bisa duduk di kursi kosong di sudut sana." ucap sensei sembari menunjuk sebuah sebuah kursi kosong didekat jendela. Setelah memberikan beberapa wejangan, senseipun memulai pelajarannya.

Kesan pertama yang dirasakan Luce di hari pertamanya sangat memuakkan. Dia sadar, sejak menginjakkan kaki di kelas tersebut ia sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan semua murid. Mungkin bukan hanya label 'murid baru' dan namanya yang terdengar sangat asing, tapi juga nama belakang yang digunakannya sekarang, _Akashi._ Luce awalnya tinggal di AS, Bay City bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Namun sejak kepergian ayahnya, ibunya berencana kembali ke negara asalnya, Jepang. Tapi Luce tahu ibunya bukan hanya ingin sekedar kembali ke negara asalnya. Alasan keduanya karena ibunya sudah menikahi pria lain. Sebenarnya, Luce berniat tetap berada di AS menyelesaikan sekolahnya, tapi ibunya menolak mentah-mentah keinginannya itu. Luce mengalah dan mengikuti ibunya untuk tinggal bersama ayah dan saudara tirinya di Jepang.

Luce memasuki cafetaria Rakuzan High School. Ia memandangi seluruh makanan yang tersedia di cafetaria tersebut. Ia kemudian memutuskan membeli roti isi tuna dan choco milk dan langsung meninggalkan cafetria. Koridor disepanjang cafetaria begitu sesak karena hilir mudik murid-murid yang keluar-masuk cafetaria. Tanpa sempat menghindar, Luce bertabrakan karena ramainya koridor. Ia jatuh terduduk, dan roti tuna yang dibelinya terjatuh dan terinjak-injak. Luce nyaris akan mengumpat jika tidak ada suara asing yang memasuki telinganya. Ia mendongak

"Gomennasai, aku tidak melihatmu. Badanmu cukup pendek." Luce memandangi anak laki-laki yang menabraknya. Tinggi badannya mencapai lebih dari duameter. Wajar saja dia mengatai Luce 'cukup pendek' walau dengan tingginya mencapai 175cm.

Anak laki-laki itu menyodorkan sebungkus snack manis kepada Luce.

"Ini untuk ganti rugi rotimu yang jatuh. Rasanya sangat enak."

Luce mengabaikan tawaran anak laki-laki itu, "Aku benci rasa manis." Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan anak laki-laki tersebut.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdering. Seluruh murid pulang dan melakukan aktifitas klub. Murasakibara Atsushi berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. Selama perjalanan menuju minimarket, fikirannya kembali disaat ia berada di koridor cafetaria. Manik mata kelamnya yang cantik, rambut hitam bergelombang, suaranya yang dalam namun merdu, dan juga fisiknya yang nyaris sempurna. Tapi Atsushi tidak bisa melupakan wajah gadis tersebut mirip seperti boneka porselen. Cantik dan menawan. Gadis pertama yang bisa membuatnya tertarik.

"Ada apa Atsushi? sepertinya kau banyak fikiran." sebuah suara yang menginterupsi fikirannya.

"Tidak ada Aka-chin. Tadi siang aku tidak sengaja menabrak anak perempuan."

"Lalu?"

"Makanan yang dibelinya jatuh dan terinjak. Tapi dia menolak makanan yang kuberikan. Katanya, dia benci manis."

"Lalu apa yang kau fikirkan? Dia sudah menolak pemberiaanmu. Kau tidak terima?"

Sesaat Atsushi jauh menerawang. "Tidak. Dia cantik."

FIN

Cerita pendek yang gaje dan absurd tapi memerlukan perjuangan untuk menulisnya. Ini adalah fanfict pertama saya, yang dipersembahkan untuk sang titan Generation of Miracles#plak. Karena saya adalah salah satu fans Mukkun#kyaa#histeris sendiri. Saya akan senang jika para readers berkenan untuk me-review fanfict pertama saya. Arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 update! Terima kasih yang sudah me-review cerita saya#teriakhisteris#spechless. jika readers sulit untuk membayangkan karakter OC, readers bisa liat di foto profil saya.

Replay review:

**Gemini otaku-chan**

Arigatou sudah mau me-review fanfic saya#cium#uhuk#histerissendiri. Untuk chapter kali ini ceritanya cukuppanjang dan semoga tidak mengecewakan#shy.

Terimankasih atas masukannya. Kritiknya sangat bermanfat bagi saya. Saya akan menulis chapter fanfict ini dengan lebih baik lagi!

Enjoy reading!

KARAKTER MASIH HAK CIPTA DARI FUJIMAKI TADOTOSHI-SAN

EYD BERANTAKAN, CERITA YANG MASIH ABSURD, MUKKUN YANG OOC#PLAK

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Suasana makan malam keluarga Akashi begitu tenang. Ny. Akashi memandangi kedua anaknya dan memulai pembicaraan,"Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian hari ini? Baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Semua berjalan lancar,karena aku absolut" jawab Seijurou.

"Bagaimana denganmu Luce?" tanya Ny. Akashi. Luce menghentikan suapannya.

"Not bad. Seperti murid baru kebanyakan, menjadi bahan perbincangan seluruh murid di kelas. Sekolahnya sangat bagus, fasilitasnya juga. Walau cafetaria nya begitu ramai dan riuh, aku tidak terlalu suka."

"Ibu akan buatkan bento untukmu besok. Apa Sei juga mau?"

"Arigataou oba-san." Seijurou mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Luce. "Tadi aku melihatmu di sekolah. Dan sepertinya aku perlu mengajari cara memakai seragam dengan benar." Luce menaikkan sebekah alisnya. mengajarkan cara memakai seragam? Memangnya usianya lima tahun?

"Maaf jika cara berpakaianku merusak penglihatanmu. Dan, tidak terimakasih. Aku bisa mengenakan pakaianku sendiri. Di sekolahku dulu tidak mengenakan seragam seperti di Jepang. Jadi aku belum terbiasa."

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu berpakaian seperti tadi siang. Kenakanlah seragam seperti semestinya besok. Aku adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah jangan mempermalukanku dan keluarga Akashi. Satu hal, perintahku adalah absolut."

Luce menghela nafasnya. Satu hal yang ia tahu tentang kakak tirinya itu. Ia sangat suka memerintah.

Luce duduk tenang di kursinya. Ia merogoh kantong blazernya, mengambil ponselnya. Ia membuka file video. Di video itu terlihat dirinya. Berada diatas panggung, mengenakan dress putih panjang. Jemarinya menari-nari di tuts piano. Dulu saat Luce masih di Amerika, dia selalu mengikuti sebuah pentas musik. Luce adalah seorang pemusik sejati. Ia mengenal musik sejak usia dua tahun dari mendiang ayahnya. Ia juga sering berduet dengan sang ayah. Tapi sejak kematian ayahnya saat ia masih berusia sepuluh tahun, Luce tidak pernah menyentuh alat musik apapun.

Tiba-tiba seluruh gadis didalam kelasnya berteriak histeris sambil memandang keluar jendela yang menghadap persis ke gerbang sekolah. Kagami Taiga, teman sekelasnya yang duduk tepat disebelahnya berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. Beberapa menit kemudian Seijurou dengan seorang laki-laki jangkung mengekor melewati gerbang. Para gadis semakin berteriak histeris dan mulai bergosip tentang mereka. Kagami Taiga, anak pemilik restoran Jepang termewah dan telah membuka cabang diberbagai negara, bahkan Eropa dan AS.

"Kagami-san sangat keren. Dia sangat tampan dan pandai memasak. Bukankah itu hebat?"

"Murasaki-san juga keren. Kudengar, cake buatannya sangat enak. Usaha toko kue keluarganya juga tidak kalah sukses dengan restoran Kagami-san." Luce memandangi 'objek' yang di jadikan bahan pembicaraan. Ia melihat kakak tirinya yang berjalan angkuh memasuki gedung sekolah. Tiba-tiba, Murasaki mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Tanpa sengaja menatap jendela tempat Luce duduk. Tatapan mereka bertemu sesaat. Namun Luce segera memutuskan kontak diantara mereka.

Pelajaran fisika hari ini tidak menarik perhatian Murasaki. Fikirannya dipenuhi wajah gadis itu lagi. Pagi ini saja, gadis itu sudah membuat dirinya uring-uringnan dan membuatnya seperti di atas awan. Pagi hari saat ia baru memasuki perkarangan sekolah, tanpa sengaja ia mendongak dan mendapati gadis yang menyerupai porselen itu di dekat jendela. Tatapan mereka sempat bertemu dan membuat jantungnya berdetak takteratur. Dia sangat ingin berpapasan dengan gadis itu lagi, namun tanpa adegan 'tabrakan' seperti sebelumnya.

Luce berjalan menyusuri koridor seperti biasanya. Ia berencana untuk ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku sejarah dan sastra harus mengejar beberapa mata pelajaran yang tertinggal karena perlajaran tersebut tidak ia pelajari samasekali di AS dulu. Terutama sastra Jepang. Luce menyusuri setiap rak buku, memilih buku yang akan dipelajarinya. Sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat jendela menjadi pilihannya untuk dijadikan tempat ia membaca.

Matanya menyusuri setiap kalimat dalam buku. Ia begitu tenggelam dalam bacaannya hingga tidak menyadari seseorang duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau suka dengan sastra Jepang?"suara bariton khas laki-laki menggema ditelinganya. Ia melihat kesumber suara tersebut dan mendapati anak laki-laki berambut baby blue dan wajah yang kawai#uhuk di depannya. Luce tersentak saat menyadari anak laki-laki itu sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal."Jawab Luce singkat setelah berusaha menguasai keterkejutannya.

"Kau murid baru? Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Yoroshiku. Jika kau perlu bantuan tentang sastra dan sejarah, kau bisa meminta bantuanku. Aku salahsatu pengurus perpustakaan."

Manik mata Luce membulat sempurna mendengar pernyataan Kuroko. Ia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak kedatangannya ke Jepang.

"Benarkah?Aku tertolong kalau begitu. Aku kesulitan mempelajari sastra dan sejarah Jepang dalam waktu singkat. Mohon bantuannya, Kuroko-san." Bel tanda pelajaran berikutnya berdenting. Luce segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan bergegas meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Ano, siapa namamu?"tanya Kuroko saat Luce mencapai pintu perpustakaan.

"Panggil saja Luce." gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian pintu perpustakaan tertutup diiringi derap langka Luce yang semakin menjauh.

"Arigatou Kuroko-san. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku benar-benar tertolong." Luce menyusuri koridor bersama dengan Kuroko-san.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga senang kau sangat cepat belajar. Aku yakin kau bisa segera menyusul ketertinggalanmu, Rune-san." Luce tersedak choco milknya saat mendengar Kuroko menyebutkan namanya. "Ada apa Rune-san? Daijoubu?"

Luce mengangguk. "Maaf, aku hanya terkejut dengan caramu menyebutkan namaku."

"Begitukah? Lidah orang Jepang memang berbeda dengan lidah orang asing sepertimu." Ujar Kuroko datar tanpa merasa tersinggung.

"Kau benar. Ibuku juga orang Jepang, namun dia sangat fasih menyebutkan namaku. Mungkin karena dia sudah lama tinggal di luar negeri."

"Ruche-san, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau pindah ke Jepang?"

Luce menerawang sejenak, "Ibuku ingin melupakan kesedihannya karena karena kematian ayahku. Akupun juga begitu. Bukan hanya karena itu saja, ia juga kembali ke Jepang karena dia menikah lagi dengan pria asal Jepang. Karena itulah aku disini."

"Gomennasai. Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakannya."ujar Kuroko dengan raut wajah menyesal. Luce membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Daijoubu. Lagipula, terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan atas kepergian seseorang yang kita cintai itu tidak baik, bukan?"

"Hoi Kuroko!" Luce dan Kuroko reflek melihat kesumber suara dan mendapati Kagami memandangi mereka.

"Kau? Bukankah si murid baru itu? Kau kenal dengannya Kuroko?" tanya Kagami yang terlihat terkejut karena pertama kalinya melihat Kuroko bersama seorang gadis.

"Kami kenal di perpustakaan kemarin. Aku membantunya untuk mengajarinya pelajaran sastra dan sejarah Jepang, dia sekelas dengan Kagami-san, bukan?" Kagami hanya mengangguk sekilas dan kemudian terdengar suara bel tanda pelajaran berikutnya akan dimulai.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, jadi aku akan ke kelas. Jaa Kuroko-san,Kagami-san" Luce tersenyum dan berjalan meninggal Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Aku juga akan kembali ke kelas. Apa Kagami-san ju.. Kagami-san? daijoubu ka?" tanya Kuroko saat mendapati Kagami hanya diam terpaku di depannya.

Kagami tersentak,"Daijoubu. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Mukamu memerah. Apa Kagami-san demam?"

Luce duduk sendiri di cafetaria. Ia memesan udon dan ocha. Saat Luce sedang mencerna makananya tiba-tiba...

"Apa Rune-san selalu sendirian?" Luce tersentak hingga menjatuhkan sumpitnya ke lantai. Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang datar sambil menyesap vanilla shake kesukaannya.

"Apa kau mempelajari ilmu sihir menghilang atau semacamnya Kuroko-san? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Aku sudah disini sebelum Rune-san duduk." Luce bingung dan kaget. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari kberadaan Kuroko sejak duduk disini? Luce benar-benar tidak merasakan aura keberadaan laki-laki berambut baby blue ini.

"Kau si murid baru. Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" tanya Kagami yang langsung menempati kursi didepannya. Luce hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kagami-san kenapa lama sekali?"tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba

"Arghhh Kuroko! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!" teriak Kagami frustasi

"Sejak tadi. Kau saja yang tidak tahu." Kagami nyaris saja akan melemparkan nampan makanannya ke arah Kuroko namun terhenti saat suara tawa terdengar didepannya.

"Kalian benar-benar akrab. Di sekolahku dulu, aku tidak pernah memiliki teman seperti kalian. Sepertinya aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu kalian." Luce tersenyum sangat cantik sehingga menimbulkan reaksi jantung yang berdentum keras pada Kagami.

Mereka berbincang-bincang dengan selingan senyuman Luce saat Kagami mulai kesal dengan tingkah Kuroko. Mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa sejak tadi seseorang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Perlahan, orang tersebut berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sepertinya, kau sudah memiliki teman baru Rune." seketika suasana menjadi hening didalam cafetaria. Sebuah kejadian langka jika seorang Akashi Seijurou menyapa seseorang hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi seperti sekarang

"Akashi"sapa Kuroko

Luce tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Begitulah. Sekolah ini tidak begitu buruk. Aku juga sudah mulai nyaman berada disini."

"Benarkah. Bagus jika begitu. Aku lihat, seragammu juga sudah memenuhi peraturan sekolah. Kau harus mempertahankannya."ultimatum Akashi Seijurou

"Aka-chinn~" panggil seseorang dari belakangnya. "Mengapa kau pergi begi..." Murasaki terpaku. Reaksi itu muncul lagi di dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu. Sudah berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Hoi..hoi.. Kau kenal dengan Akashi, murid baru?" tanya Kagmi

"Apa kau kenal gadis ini Aka-chin?" tanya Murasaki dengan penasaran. Akashi hanya diam menatap lekat gadis itu. Murid-murid didalam cafetaria tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap langsung ke arah mereka. Tapi para murid tetap melebarkan telinga mereka untuk mendengar percakapan mereka berlima.

" Tenang saja, mulai sekarang aku akan menuruti peraturan yang sudah ada disini, onni-san." seketika cafetaria menjadi sangat saaaangat hening. Kuroko berhenti menyesap vanilla milkshakenya, Kagami hanya diam terpaku, dan Murasakibara membulatkan matanya mendengar Luce melontarkan kata 'onni-san' kepada si absolut Akashi Seijurou.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"APA?! KAKAK?!" teriak semua orang yang ada didalam cafetaria tersebut, minus Luce,Seijurou,Murasakibara.

TBC

Bagaimana? Makin gaje?absurd? Walapun masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini dari fanfict saya harap maklum. Namun, saya harap, para readers masih berkenan untuk meninggalkan reviewnya untuk saya di chap 2 ini. Jaa~


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!

Summary:

Murasakibara Atsushi dan Kagami Taiga berlomba untuk memenangkan hati seorang gadis. Sang gadis ternyata adik tiri dari Akashi Seijurou. Siapakah yang akan menang?

Information:

Disini Rune dan Luce karakternya sama. Hanya saja Rune digunakan saat berdialog dan Luce digunakan saat narasi. Saya bermaksud agar Luce tidak kehilangan karakter sabagai anak blasteran Amerika-Jepang. Maaf membingungkan~

**SEMUA KARAKTER MASIH MILIK FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI-SAN (kecuali OC).**

**EYD ABSURD,MUKKUN OOC,CERITA GAJE**

**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!**

**ENJOY READING!**

"Kagami-san?"Luce memanggil orang yang duduk disebelahnya

"Nani?"Kagami menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya

"Ini hanya firasatku saja atau memang semua murid di sekolah ini memperhatikanku sejak pagi?" Kagami memperhatikan kelasnya. Memang, seluruh murid didalam kelas secara sembunyi-sembunyi memperhatikan ke arah kursi belakang. Kursi yang di duduki Luce.

"Orang bodoh mana yang tidak penasaran dan terkejut kalau si ketua OSIS ternyata memiliki adik perempuan."

"Nama keluargaku sudah menjadi Akashi sejak sekolah disini. Bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah tahu kalau aku memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Sei nii-san?"

"Kau fikir marga Akashi itu hanya satu di Jepang?"

"Memang. Tapi aku inikan hanya adik tirinya, mereka tidak harus menatapku begitukan?"

"Tidak ada bedanya. Mau kau adik kandung atau tiri, kau tetaplah seorang 'Akashi'. Dan marga Akashi itu sangat disegani disekolah ini." Kagami menghela nafas

(SKIP)

"Aka-chin~"

"Ada apa Atsushi?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Aka-chin punya adik perempuan."

"Ibunya dan ayahku menikah 3 bulan lalu. Kenapa kau menanyakan ini Atsushi?" Akasi menoleh ke arah Murasakibara

"Hanya bertanya. Aka-chin mau maiubo? Ini rasa baru loh~"

(SKIP)

Angin musim gugur selalu membuat Luce nyaman. Gadis berambut hitam bergelombang itu sedang menikmati makan siangnya di atap saat secara tiba-tiba seseorang berbicara denganya.

"Sepertinya Rune-san sangat suka berada disini"Luce terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kuroko-san! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu! Kau nyaris membuat jantungku melompat."

"Gomen. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Rune-san terkejut. Lagi pula, aku sudah ada disini sejak awal." Luce dan Kuroko melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Luce menoleh ke arah Kuroko

"Kuroko-san"

"Ya, Rune-san?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Nani?"

"Murid-murid sibuk membicarakan festival bunkasai. Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Bunkasai artinya festival kebudayaan. Itu adalah perayaan setiap tahun di bulan November tanggal 3. Festival ini biasanya diadakan untuk menampilkan prestasi atau artistik para siswa. Di festival kebudayaan nanti setiap kelas akan mendirikan berbagai stan untuk mengapresiasikan keartistikan itu. Seperti cafe, rumah hantu, bahkan ada yang membuka stan ramalan."

"Benarkah? Pasti menyenangkan sekali."

Kuroko-san mengangguk. "Kelas Rune-san sendiri ingin mendirikan stan apa?"

"Entahlah. Mereka akan mendiskusikan pulang sekolah nanti. Kuroko-san sendiri?"

"Seperti juga begitu."

(SKIP)

Kelas 2-B masih dipenuhi para siswa walau bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Beberapa siswa sibuk berbicara satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk papan tulis menggunakan penghapus. Kelas menjadi hening

"Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya. Kita akan memulai diskusinya. Jadi, ada yang punya ide kita akan mendirikan stan apa?"tanya ketua kelas

Seseorang mengacungkan tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan stan aksesoris? Kita bisa membuat aksesories untuk ponsel atau semacamnya."

"Stan macam apa itu? Kalau kita mendirikan stan semacam itu, kelas kita tidak akan mendapatkan penghargaan." sahut siswa lainnya. Kelas menjadi ricuh. Ketua kelas kembali memukul papan tulis menggunakan penghapus.

"Tenang semuanya. Jika kalian ribut dan mendiskusikannya sendiri, rapat tidak selesai. Jadi, tenangkan diri kalian dan berfikirlah stan apa yang akan kita tampilkan. Kemudian acungkan tangan kalian." semua murid sibuk berfikir. Sedangkan Kagami hanya diam karena malas mengikuti diskusi dan Luce juga diam karena tidak mengerti. Ini adalah festival kebudayaannya yang pertama. Jadi dia hanya mengikuti kesepakatan yang ada dan membantu semampu yang ia bisa. Tak lama setelah itu seorang siswa mengacungkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat cosplay cafe saja?" mendengar usulan tersebut, semua siswa riuh dan bertepuk tangan. Kebanyakan dari mereka setuju dengan usulan itu. Mendengar kata 'cosplay' yang tidak pernah didengar Luce sebelumnya, ia menoleh ke arah Kagami.

"Apa itu cosplay?"

"Kostum yang dibuat berdasarkan anime, manga, dan tokoh fiksi lainnya. Kau tau anime dan manga?" Luce hanya mengangguk. Setelah semua murid sepakat akan mendirikian cosplay caffe, merekapun mempersiapkan diri untuk mendirikan cosplay cafe.

(SKIP)

Seminggu menjelang festival, semua siswa di Rakuzan high school sibuk mendekor kelasnya. Mereka ingin menampilkan yang terbaik untuk kelas mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau menjelang festival akan sesibuk ini."Keluh Luce sambil memasang dekor di langit-langit. Sebagian teman sekelasnya mendekorasi meja dan kursi, ada juga yang mengurus menu-menu yang akan disajikan untuk festival nanti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana hah?" Kagami mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas melihat Luce sedang menaiki kursi diatas meja.

"Memetik buah jeruk. Tidak lihat aku sedang mendekor langit-langit?" Jawab Luce asal

"Ini pekerjaan laki-laki, kenapa kau yang mengerjakannya?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam kemerahan itu. Luce menghentikan kegiatannya, ia langsung melompat dari atas kursi

"Sebagian anak laki-laki ada yang diluar. Sebagiannya lagi membantu anak perempuan berbelanja untuk bahan menu cosplay cafe. Sisanya yang disini mendekor meja. Lagipula mereka bilang, mereka tidak bisa menggapai langit-langit. Hanya tinggal aku."

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi. Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana hah?"

"Gomennasai. Kagami-san sendiri mengerjakan apa?" Luce memperhatikan penampilan Kagami yang letih, kotor dan dipenuhi peluh keringat. Ia bahkan hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan yang memeperlihatkan otot lengannya dan training

"Aku membantu yang lain mendirikan gerbang masuk untuk festival nanti." Luce hanya mengangguk. Melihat wajah Kagami, Luce merogoh kantung trainingnya dan mengambil saputangannya. Ia mengusap wajah Kagami yang ternyata kotor karena debu. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, wajah Kagami merah padam dan jantunganya kembali berdetak tidak normal. Kagami langsung menepis tangan Luce

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya gugup

"Wajahmu kotor sekali, jadi aku memebersihkannya. Setidaknya kau bilang terimakasih. Bukannya bersikap seperti itu."

"Cukup bilang saja, jangan memperlakukanku seperti itu."

Luce memberikan saputangannya kepada Kagami. "Pakailah, wajahmu masih kotor." Belum sempat Kagami menolak, ponsel Luce berdering dan dia pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas. Kagami hanya memandangi saputangan pemberian Luce dan meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

Setelah mereka keluar, siswa-siswa perempuan yang masih ada didalam kelas berteriak histeris.

"Oya~tsu! Kau lihat tadi?! Wajah Kagami-san memerah! Totemo kawai!~ Apa dia menyukai Rune-san?" tanya seorang gadi berambut pendek sebahu.

"Mana mungkin! Dia pasti hanya malu. Mana ada laki-laki yang tidak malu diperlakukan seperti itu didepan banyak orang." sahut gadis berambut yang dikuncir ekor kuda.

"Lagipula, tipe gadis Kagami-san itu adalah gadis yang elegan. Kalian tidak lihat saat Rune-san menaiki kursi diatas meja itu untuk mendekor? Memangnya itu terlihat elegan?" yang lain hanya mengangguk

(SKIP)

Hari yang dinantipun datang. Rakuzan High School begitu ramai dipadati para pengunjung. Berbagai stan didirikan. Stan topeng, stan makanan manis, bahkan stan ramalan kartu tarot. Para siswa yang berdiri dimasing-masing stan sibuk mempromosikan stan mereka. Kelas 2-D-kelas Kuroko dan Atsushi mendirikan stan makanan. Dan tentu saja sebagian sudah dimakan oleh Atsushi

"Ano.. Atsushi-san. Kalau kau terus memakan semuanya, tidak akan ada yang mendatangi stan kita."

"Hontoni? Tetsu-chin aku lapar~"

"Carilah makanan di stan lainnya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Akashi-san di stan 2-A." Kuroko melihat stan 2-A yang ada didepan stan kelasnya

"Aka-chin tidak pernah tertarik dengan acara seperti ini. Mungkin dia sedang bermain shogi di ruangannya."sahut Atsushi sambil mengunyah makanan yang entah didapatnya darimana.

(SKIP)

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" gumam Luce

"Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu kalau kita membuka cafe."jawab laki-laki berbadan tegap yang menggunakan blazer dan celana kain hitam, sepatu kulit, dan kemeja merah muda, dan rambut yang disisir rapi kebelakang.

"Itu Kagami-san! Tampan sekali!"semua siswa perempuan didalam kelas tersebut histeris melihat laki-laki itu.

"Oh Kagami-san. Kau memakai kostum apa? Kelihatannya terlalu formal."

"Anggap saja aku pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Memang kau sendiri memakai kostum apa?" Kagami memperhatikan Luce dari atas kebawah. Gadis itu menggunakan jubah tudung berwarna merah. Rambut ikalnya di kepang dua seperti biasanya. Didalam jubahnya, ia menggunakan dress hitam selutut, dan sepatu boot semata kaki bermawarna hitam.

"Tidak tahu? Ini kostum the little ridding hood." Kagami memandangi Luce sekali lagi. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Cantik.."gumam Kagami

"Nani? Kagami-san mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ie. Lupakan. Yang penting kita harus segera mencari cara agar banyak pengunjung yang datang kemari. Tapi sepertinya cara biasa tidak akan berguna."

Luce berfikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide menghampiri fikiran Luce."Ada yang punya alat musik petik? Aku juga butuh kertas dan spidol."

"Memang untuk apa?"tanya Kagami

"Untuk mengundang para pengunjung" Kagami menatap Luce heran

"Rune-san, yang ada hanya gitar. Memang untuk apa?" tanya seorang temannya.

"Itu lebih bagus. Arigatou." Luce membawa sebuah kursi, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Ia meletakkan kursinya dipinggir pintu. Gadis itu menulis sesuatu dikertas dan meletakkannya dilantai tak jauh darinya. Kagami mebaca tulisan yang ditulis gadis itu. _'Bayarlah pertunjukan saya ini dengan mampir ke cosplay cafe.'_

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Kagami heran

"Just listen and see."gadis itu mulai memetik senar gitar. Jarinya yang panjang menari diatas senar gitar dan menghasilkan nada-nada yang menarik perhatian pengunjung. Dan Luce mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_Everybody's laughing in my world_

_Rumors spreading about this other girl_

_Do you do what you did when you_

_Did with me?_

_Does she love you the way I can?_

_Did you forget all the plans_

_That you made with me?_

_Cause baby I didn't_

_That should be me, holding your hand_

_That should be me making you laught_

_That should be me this is so sad_

_That should be me, that should be me_

_That should be me feeling you kiss_

_That should be me buying you gift_

_This is so wrong i can't go on_

_Until you believe that should be me_

Para pengunjung yang kebetulan lewat, berhenti menyaksikan Luce memainkan gitar. Mereka terhipnotis dengan alunan dan pesona Luce. Jari-jarinya yang letik masih terus menari-nari diatas senar gitar. Pengunjung semakin banyak yang menyaksikan permainan Luce. Bahkan, sebagian pengunjung ada yang merekam. Hingga Luce memetik nada terakhir. Semua pengunjung bertepuk tangan, lalu mereka berbondong-bondong memasuki cosplay cafe. Hari itu kelas 2-B seakan kedatangan dewi keberuntungan. Kagami mengamati Luce yang membungkuk sebagai ucapan terimakasih kepada para pengunjung. Jantungnya kembali berdetak takmenentu. Akhirnya, ia mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdetak takmenentu seperti sekarang. Karena, Kagami jatuh cinta pada Luce.

Berkat Luce yang berhasil menarik pengunjung dan membuat cosplay cafe ramai dikunjungi, mereka mendapat penghargaan dari pihak sekolah karena menjadi stan yang paling banyak dikunjungi.

(SKIP)

Luce berjalan disepanjang lorong hingga didepan kelas. Saat ia hampir memasuki kelas, Luce menabrak seseorang.

"_**Shit**_."umpatnya kesalnya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Kagami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dibawah sana?"tanya Kagami. Jantunganya kembali berdetak takmenentu, tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

"Kau menabrakku. Seharusnya kau minta maaf." keluh Luce

"Gomen." Kagami melihat sebuah kantong besar dan terlihat berat disebelah Luce. "Apa itu?" Luce mengalihkan pandangannya ke kantong besar yang dibawanya.

"Ah itu. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dalam loker sepatuku."

"Sebanyak itu? Apa isi kantong itu? Cheeseburger?"

"Bukan. Itu semua surat."

Kagami mendengus,"Sepertinya, sejak festival Bunkasai kau memiliki banyak fans. Apa kau berniat membaca semua isi surat itu?"Tanya Kagami dengan sinis#cemburutuh

"Kagami-san sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang buruk. Soal surat ini, sepertinya akan aku buang. Kalau yang Kagami-san soal fans itu benar, seharusnya mereka memberikan sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat. Argh! Berat sekali."keluh Luce

"Itu benar! Buang saja surat itu! Surat tidak berguna!" Kagami mengambil kantong itu dan membawanya pergi.

"Kagami-san! Mau kau bawa kemana kantong itu ?!" teriak Luce

"Tempat sampah!"Luce dan semua teman kelasnya yang memperhatikan tingkah Kagami hanya bisa bingung.

(SKIP)

Luce mengerutkan alisnya. Kadang, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kagami yang duduk disebelahnya mengerutkan alisnya. Melihat tingkah Luce seperti sekarang ia bingung kenapa bisa menyukai gadis itu. Tiba-tiba Kagami memukul Luce dengan buku catatan.

"Ittai!"teriaknya. "**What are you doing?!"**" maki Luce kesal

"Menyadarkanmu dari ketidakwarasan"jawabnya datar

"Aku bukan tidak waras. Aku hanya kesal dengan hasil test fisikaku minggu lalu." Luce memamerkan kertas ulangannya yang dihiasi dengan nilai 50.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti pelajaran tambahan yang diberikan sensei nanti. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan. Tapi.." Perkataan Luce terpotong dengan suara mikrofon yabg diketuk.

_**Diberitahukan kepada Akashi Rune agar segera ke ruang OSIS. Sekali lagi, diberitahukan kepada Akashi Rune agar segera ke ruang OSIS.**_

"**Shit.**"umpatnya Luce kesal

(SKIP)

Luce memasuki ruang OSIS. Disana Akashi Seijurou-kakak tirinya, duduk dengan santai sambil memainkan shoginya.

"Kau tentu saja sudah tahu maksud aku memanggil kemari, Rune."Ujar Seijurou memulai pembicaraan

"Aku berjanji akan menuntaskan nilaiku. Jadi tidak perku khawatir. Lagipula, kau tidak seharusnya memanggilku dengan cara seperti tadi. **That's annoying.**" Akashi menghentikan permainan shoginya dan menatap Luce lurus

"Aku sudah memprediksikan kau akan mengatakan hal itu. Karena itu, aku memiliki strategi sendiri. Bagaimanapun caranya, kau **harus **mendapat nilai sempurna untuk ulangan fisikamu yang berikutnya."

Bagaimanapun Luce berusaha, ia tidak pernah bisa untuk menekan rasa takutnya saat berbicara dengan kakak tirinya itu. Karena dia sadar, bahwa kakaknya itu-Akashi Seijurou, memilki aura yang berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan. Saat Seijurou dan Luce masih sibuk saling pandang, seseorang memasuki ruang OSIS.

"Aka-chin~" Atsushi masuk dan duduk disofa. "Kenapa Aka-chin menyuruhku untuk datang ke ruangan ini? Tidak ada makanannya~"

"Baiklah. Karena kalian berdua sudah datang, aku akan langsung ke inti pembicaraan. Rune, mulai sekarang Atsushi akan mengajarimu pelajaran Fisika sampai kau mendapat nilai sempurna. Dan untukmu Atsushi, jika kau tidak bisa membantu Rune untuk mencapai nilai sempurna jatah latihanmu akan bertambah dan kau dilarang memakan snack selama latihan. Ingat, **perintahku adalah absolut.**"

Rune dan Atsushi saling pandang. Bagi Rune ini adalah malapetaka, karena harus dikelilingi rumus dan angka yang memuakkan. Bagi Atsushi ini adalah sebuah keberutungan besar. Bahkan lebih besar saat dia memenangkan undian maiubo untuk seumur hidup.

**TBC**

**Cerita bikin bingung? Saya sendiri bingung. Yang penting readers bersedia me-review agar kebingungan nya bisa saya jawab. Di fakta KnB, Murasakibara Atsushi sangat mahir dalam fisika#ajarinakufisikamukkun!#bayarakudenganmaiuboyangbanyak. Sekian. Arigatou. See you next chapter~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!**

**KUROKO NO BASKET STILL BELONGS FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**ENJOY READING!**

Murasakibara Atsushi sibuk mengunyah potato chip-nya. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil. Laki-laki itu terus memandangi gadis yang ada didepannya. Luce yang duduk berhadapan dengan Murasakibara sibuk menulis sesuatu. Sesekali, ia menghapus apa yang sudah ditulisnya. Kadang alisnya berkerut membuat Murasakibara tersenyum.

"Bagian yang ini salah." Murasakibara menunjuk tulisan yang daritadi Luce tulis. Luce memeriksa apa yang ditunjuk Murasakibara. "Kalau Ru-chin salah dibagian ini, Ru-chin harus mengulanginya dari awal."

"Ahh! Kenapa sulit sekali! Kepalaku sakit."Teriak Luce frustasi. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja. Murasakibara terus mengunyah potato chipnya, ia tersenyum dalam hati. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya jatuh hati.

"Kenapa Murasaki-san tertawa? Meremehkanku ya?"

"Iie. Aku tidak tertawa. Lagipula, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil Mukkun."

"Mukkun, kenapa kau sangat pintar dalam pelajaran fisika? Padahal kerjamu hanya makan saja."

Murasakibara hanya mengendikkan bahunya."Karena aku bisa melakukannya, aku ingin melakukannya. Jika tidak bisa, aku tidak melakukannya. Seperti itu."

"Gomennasai. Aku pasti sangat merepotkanmu. Aku berjanji, kalau nilai test fisika-ku sempurna, akan aku teraktir eskrim." Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah potato chipnya. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Luce pelan. Luce tersenyum

"Begini saja. Sebagai bayaran aku mengajarimu, jika Ru-chin mendapat nilai standar, traktir aku maiubo yang banyak. Kalau Ru-chin mendapat nilai sempurna, Ru-chin harus memberiku tiga kupon."

"Kupon?"

Muraskaibara mengangguk. "Setiap satu kupon, Ru-chin harus mengabulkan satu perminataan yang aku inginkan."

"Hanya seperti itu saja?" Murasakibara mengangguk. "Sepakat." Melihat Luce tersenyum, hati Murasakibara berdesir. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah mengikat dirinya sepenuhnya.

(SKIP)

Kagami baru saja tiba dikelasnya. Ia kemudian duduk dikursinya. Kagami memandangi temannya yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau.."Luce menoleh ke Kagami, "Sejak kapan kau menggunakan kacamata?"

"Sejak umur lima tahun." Jawabnya datar

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa baru mengenakannya sekarang?" Seingat Kagami, ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu mengenakan kacamata. Kalau gadis itu masih bisa melihat tanpa mengenakan kacamata, kenapa ia kembali mengenakannya? Walaupun Luce jauh terlihat lebih manis sekarang.

"Selama ini aku menggunakan softlens, tapi sudah kadarluarsa. Jadi aku memakai kacamata lagi."Kagami hanya mengangguk.

(SKIP)

"Murasakibara-san, kau menghabiskan rotiku."Ujar Kuroko datar

"Benarkah? Gomen~" Kuroko dan Murasakibara melanjutkan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Kuroko membaca novelnya dan Murasakibara melanjutkan kunyahannya.

" ."Mereka menoleh dan melihat Luce dan Kagami menghampiri mereka. "Kuroko-san tidak makan?" tanya Luce yang hanya dibalas gelengan Kuroko. Luce memberikan sebungkus roti. "Makanlah."

"Arigatou Rune-san." Luce membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Ru-chin sejak kapan menggunakan kacamata?" Kagami memandangi Murasakibara sengit.

"Softlens ku sudah kadarluarsa. Jadi, aku menggunakan kacamata."

"Totemo kawai~."Murasakibara mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Arigatou Mukkun." Luce tersipu malu. Kagami menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Chotto! Sejak kapan kalian menjadi akrab seperti ini?!" suara Kagami yang berat dan keras menarik perhatian murid-murid yang ada disekitar mereka untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Sejak Sei nii-san meminta Mukkun untuk mengajariku fisika untuk test berikutnya. Nande?"tanya Luce dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kenapa harus dia?! Minta saja pada kakakmu si absolut itu! Dia sudah menduduki peringkat pertama diangkatan kita sampai sekarang. Kenapa harus dengan si maniak snack ini." jawab Kagami ketus

"Apa masalahmu alis cabang?" Mukkun dan Kagami saling pandang. Mereka menatap satu samalain. Kuroko tetap tenang dan Luce hanya memandangi mereka bergantian dengan heran.

"Sepertinya, deklarasi perang antara mereka berdua sudah dimulai." komentar salahsatu murid.

"Perang?"Murid lain membeo. Murid tadi mengangguk.

"Perang memperebutkan sang ratu."murid lain hanya memandang bingung.

(SKIP)

Matahari mulai terbenam, menyebabkan langit menjadi berwarna kemerahan. Murasakibara membasuh wajahnya yang lengket karena keringat. Latihan yang diberikan Akashi benar-benar berat hari ini. Saat laki-laki jangkung itu menyeka wajahnya menggunakan handuk dilehernya, seseorang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Alis cabang. Nani?"tanyanya

"Bagimu, dia itu siapa?"tanya Kagami serius

"Dare?"

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Jika bagimu dia tidak penting, jauhi dia."

"Dia penting bagiku. Kau mau apa hah? Alis cabang?" Murasakibara melangkah mendekati Kagami. Jarak wajah mereka hanya dua sentimeter.

"Merebutnya darimu."

"Kau menantangku?"

"Iya. Nande? Kau takut?"

Murasakibara mendengus. "Akan aku pastikan kau kalah kali ini." Murasakibara melangkah menjauhi Kagami.

(SKIP)

Lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Murasakibara tidak ingin melewatkan pelajaran fisika pagi ini. Ia segera mengganti sepatunya dengan iwabaki. Sesaat sebelum menutup loker, ia menemukan sebuah amplop. Ia nyaris saja membuang amploo itu kalau tidak melihat nama pengirimnya. Murasakibara segera membuka amplop dan melihat isinya

Sebuah kertas terlipat didalamnya, ia membukanya. Sebuah kertas test fisika atas nama Akashi Rune didalam amplop itu. Dan nilainya sempurna. Di sudut kertas, Luce menulis,_ Jadi, apa permintaan sang aladin untuk jin?' Murasakibara memang beruntung. Dengan begini, ia lebih dekat dengan gadis itu._

(SKIP)

"Mukkun, untuk apa kita kesini?"Luce memandangi sekeliling. Ada sebuah bianglala raksasa, roller coster, rumah hantu, dan sebagainya. "Kenapa kita ke Tropical Land? Kau ingin menaiki wahana?"

Yang ditanya hanya sibuk mengunyah. "Iie. Katanya disini ada toko permen baru. Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Ehh? Kau kesini cuma karena toko permen baru?" Luce tercengang. Baru pertama kali ia bertemu seseorang penyuka manis seperti ini.

Murasakibara dan Luce berjalan menuju sebuah toko permen. Mereka memasuki toko permen itu. Luce melihat sekelilingnya. Seluruh pandangannya ditutupi oleh berbagai permen. Murasakibara mulai menjarah seluruh isi toko permen.

"Ru-chin tidak membeli permen?"Luce meringis dan menggeleng.

"Terakhir kali aku makan manis, gigiku sakit sampai seminggu. 2 gigi seriku juga ada yang dicabut. Karena itu aku benci makan manis."

"Tapi ini enak.~" Setelah hampir mengosongkan isi toko permen, mereka keluar toko tersebut.

"Mukkun, ayo kita naik itu."Luce menunjuk sebuah roller coster yang tinggi.

"Ru-chin tidak takut?"Luce menggeleng. Mereka segera mengantri tiket.

Sepanjang hari, mereka memainkan seluruh wahana di tropical land. Setelah lelah memainkan hampir seluruh wahana, mereka beristirahat disebuah cafe. Murasakibara menikmati mix ice cream, sedangkan Luce hanya memesan iced coffee caramel machiatto. Luce menoleh kearah Murasakibara. Diwajah laki-laki itu kotor oleh ice cream. Gadis itu tersenyum, ia menggapai wajah Murasakibara dan mengusap noda ice cream diwajah laki-laki itu menggunakan jemarinya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil" Luce tertawa. Murasakibara menggenggam jemari gadis itu.

"Aku ingin menggunakan kupon kedua."

"Secepat itu? Kau ingin apa?" Murasakibara beranjak dari kursinya, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi gadis itu. Gadis itu mematung sejenak.

"Sekarang aku hanya punya satu kupon." Luce masih mematung. Berusaha mencerna apa yang sering terjadi. "Ayo kita naik bianglala." Murasakibara menarik tangan Luce menuju bianglala.

(SKIP)

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Marahari sudah mulai tenggelam yang menyebabkan langit berwarna jingga kemerahan. Luce hanya termenung memandangi keluar jendela. Sesekali, ia tersenyum kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Apa yang sedang Ru-chin fikirkan?"tanya Murasakibara yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Dulu,saat aku sedang sedih. Ayah selalu mengajakku naik bianglala. Aku selalu ingat kata-kata yang sering diucapkannya 'kalau sedang bersedih, naiklah bianglala. Saat bianglala yang kau naiki hampir mencapai puncak, maka menangislah sepuasnya. Dengan begitu, kesedihanmu akan hilang seiring bianglala yang mencapai puncak.' begitu katanya." gadis itu terus menerawang keluar jendela. Perlahan, air matanya meleleh. "Aku fikir ayahku hanya mencoba menghiburku. Tapi sekarang, aku fikir itu ada benarnya. Entah mengapa, sekarang pundakku terasa lebih ringan. Aku..sangat merindukan ayahku." air mata itu terus mengalir. Bahkan semakin deras. "Gomen Mukkun. Seharusnya aku tidak menangis didepanmu. Ahh.. Benar-benar memalukan."Luce menyeka air matanya.

Murasakibara berdiri dan berjalan kearah Luce. Ia berlutut didepan Luce yang sedang duduk untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Daijoubu. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Itu bukanlah hal yang memalukan. Aku juga pernah menangis. Saat aku kalah untuk pertama kalinya one on one melawan Kagami. Saat itu, dia aku benar-benar merasa dipermalukan. Sejak saat itu aku bertekad untuk tidak kalah dari orang itu lagi. Bahkan dalam hal apapun selain basket."Luce memandangi Murasakibara.

"Dalam hal apapun? Seperti apa?"

"Aku ingin menggunakan kupon ketiga."Luce menatap lekat Murasakibara. Laki-laki itu mengusap lembut puncak kepala gadis itu. "Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku." Mata Luce melebar. Ia terkejut mendengar permintaan laki-laki.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Apa menyukai seseorang memerlukan sebuah alasan? Kalau kau menyukai seseorang dengan sebuah alasan dibelakangnya, jika suatu saat alasan itu hilang, rasa menyukai itu tentu saja ikut hilang. Karena itu aku tidak butuh alasan."

"Sejak kapan seorang maniak makanan manis dan kekanakan sepertimu bisa mengucapkan kata seperti itu?"canda Luce. Murasakibara hanya tersenyum dan mengecup lembut puncak kepala gadis itu.

(SKIP)

Kagami menatap kursi kosong yang ada disebelahnya. Luce, si pemilik kursi tersebut belum tampak sejak tadi. Biasanya, saat Kagami datang, gadis itu sudah ada di kursinya. Setiap pagi sebelum memasuki kelas, Kagami mempunyai kebiasaan memperhatikan gadis itu dibalik pintu. Terkadang, dia melihat Luce sibuk memetik gitar yang terkadang dibawanya dan kemudian menulis sesuatu di sebuah partitur. Kadang, gadis itu hanya termenung sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu di i-pod kesayangannya. Ia selalu memeperhatikan tingkah laku gadis itu dengan berbagai ekspresi. Bahkan hanya Kagami yang tahu kalau Luce sering terlelap saat jam pelajaran sejarah. Gadis itu selalu tidur dengan posisi tangan menahan dagu diatas meja. Bahkan disaat terlelap pun, Kagami tetap merasakan debaran yang tidak menentu didadanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Kagami tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh kekanan. Luce sudah berdiri disebelahnya sambil menyandang sebuah tas gitar.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Hontoni? Tapi kau terus saja memperhatikan tempatku."

"Itu tidak benar! Aku hanya memperhatikan langit melalui jendela." kilahnya. Luce hanya mengangguk dan duduk dibangkunya.

"Perhatian semuanya! Karena sensei tidak hadir, ia memberikan tugas dan dikumpulkan hari ini. Harap tenang dan jangan mengganggu kelas lain."ujar ketua kelas.

Selama satu jam pertama, hampir semua murid sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Setelah mereka semua menyelesaikan tugas tersebut, mereka melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Mengobrol, main kartu, dan tidur. Seperti biasa, Luce mendengarkan lagu dan terkadang menyenandungkan beberapa bait lagu. Kagami mencuri pandang kearah Luce.

Luce mulai bosan dengan mendengarkan lagu, ia lalu mengeluarkan gitarnya. Kagami yang memperhatikannya daritadi hanya diam tanpa berkomentar. Luce mulai memetik gitarnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_Actually after our first meeting_

_Saying i like you_

_Isn't something easy for me_

_If i don't contact you first_

_I'm afraid of missing you_

_I type out the text, hesitate a bit, then delete it again._

_I keep repeating this process over and over_

_If my love for you gets any deeper_

_It will only result in getting hurting_

_My fears are filling my mind_

_This is the truth_

_Praying with all my heart, the person_

_I'm yearning for_

_I believe that person is you_

_I'm in love_

_I'll fall in love_

_Never feel any more fear_

_As long as i'm with you_

_The world is so beautiful_

Luce selesai memetik gitarnya. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Ano.. Kenapa kalian memeperhatikanku seperti itu?" semua murid terlalu terhipnotis dengan permainan gadis berkacamata itu. Mereka lalu bertepuk tangan.

"Sugoi!"komentar seorang gadis yang duduk didepan Luce. "Rune-san sangat mahir memainkannya. Suaramu juga sangat merdu."

"Arigatou."

"Apa Rune-san sedang jatuh cinta? Didengar dari lagunya tadi sepertinya begitu." Kagami yang duduk disebelah berusaha menguping.

"Iie. Aku menyanyikannya hanya karena ingin." gadis yang didepannya menggeleng

"Tapi caramu menyanyikan lagu itu benar-benar sangat menyentuh. Apa Rune-san sendiri yang menciptakan lagu itu?" luce hanya mengangguk.

(SKIP)

Saat jam istirahat, seluruh murid berpencar kepenjuru sekolah. Luce memilih tetap berdiam diri dikelas dan sibuk dengan gitar dan partiturnya.

"Kau tidak keatap sekolah bersama Kuroko seperti biasanya?"Luce menoleh kearah Kagami dan menggeleng.

"Iie. Hari ini dia ada tugas di perpustakaan. Kagami-san sendiri?"

"Aku hanya ingin bermalasan-malasan disini saja."

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Luce kembali sibuk dengan gitarnya. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Luce yang masih sibuk dengan gitarnya, tidak menyadari seseorang datang menghampirinya dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Ru-chin~ kenapa tidak ke cafetaria hari ini? Aku mencarimu~" orang-orang yang melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi terkejut. Termasuk Kagami. Luce mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Murasakibara berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku malas mengantri. Jadi aku hanya di kelas." gadis itu melanjutkan permainan gitarnya. Murasakibara yang merasa diacuhkan, merampas gitar tersebut. "Mukkun. Kembalikan gitarku." laki-laki itu hanya diam. Murasakibara tiba-tiba menarik tangan gadis itu dan memgecup gadis itu, tepat dibibirnya.

Hening. Selama beberapa saat, waktu seakan terhenti. Murasakibara melepaskan ciumannya.

"Jangan pernah mengacuhkan aku lagi. Karena Ru-chin adalah milikku." Luce masih terdiam ditempat. Termenung menatap laki-laki didepannya. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menghantam Murasakibara tepat disudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Berani sekali kau melakukannya!"maki Kagami. Murasakibara yang terduduk karena pukulan Kagami berdiri. Mendekati Kagami.

"Justru kau yang tidak berhak mengatakan itu padaku, Kagami Taiga. Karena aku pemenangnya, aku berhak melakukannya. Mulai sekarang, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Ru-chin. Karena dia, milikku." Kagami terdiam. Murasakibara berbalik menghadap Luce. Mengelus kepala gadis itu."Jaa-nee Ru-chin. Nanti aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang sekolah". Murasakibara meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Kagami dan Luce masih terdiam ditempat. Luce hanya menatap kosong pintu kelas. Kagami mengepal keras tangannya yang digunakan memukul Murasakibara tadi. Emosinya benar-benar bercampur aduk. Perasaannya kacau karena laki-laki itu mengalahkannya dan disatu sisi perasaanya sakit. Sakit karena Luce memutus untuk bersama orang lain. Bukan dirinya.

**TBC**

**Gomen kalau endingnya jadi absurd seperti ini!. Kagami dan Mukkun mendadak OOC kayak begini karena saya bingung mau mengakhiri chapter ini seperti apa. Dan jadinya seperti ini. Please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**MUKKUN AND HER CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!**

**DISCLAIMER: FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohayou minna! Cepat duduk ditempat masing-masing. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Sensei segera menuju mejanya dan mulai membuka buku pelajarannya. "Oh? Kagami-san tidak hadir? Tumben sekali.."

Para murid segera berbalik dan melihat kursi yang ditempati laki-laki berambut hitam kemerahan itu. Murid-murid mulai bergosip, terutama para gadis.

"Apa kau tahu gosip yang beredar? Alasan mengapa Kagami-san tidak hadir akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya seorang gadis berkuncir kuda kepada seorang gadis yang duduk disebelahnya.

Temannya berambut ikal yang digerai menggeleng. "Iie. Nande?"

"Kagami-san patah hati karena Luce-san memilih Murasakibara-san!"

"Hontoni?!" Kedua gadis itu sibuk bergosip saat sensei sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Gosip mereka semakin seru dan tanpa bisa mereka sadari, sebuah kapur tulis melayang diantara wajah mereka. Wajah mereka langsung pucat pasi.

"Berhentilah bergosip kalau tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari kelasku sekarang juga!" Ujar sensei berteriak. Kelas kembali hening. Sensei kembali menerangkan pelajaran.

(SKIP)

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Hampir seluruh siswa memenuhi cafetaria, ada juga yang sekedar duduk dikelas memakan bento. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat kedingian karena duduk ditaman. Angin musim gugur bulan Oktober saat itu cukup dingin. Hampir semua pohon sudah menggugurkan daunnya. Daun-daun yang berjatuhan di tanah mulai terbang tertiup angin, meliuk-liuk mengikuti hembusan sang angin. Beberapa helai daun bergesekan dengan jendela gedung sekolah.

Ruang musik, tempat Luce memainkan pianonya tak luput dari gesekan daun-daun pohon yang berguguran. Suara daun dan jendela yang bergesekan bersimfoni dengan alunan permainan piano Luce. Jemari gadis itu terus menari-nari diatas tuts-tuts piano. Rambutnya yang hitam bergelombang tertiup angin musim gugur yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Luce menyelesaikan nada terakhir. Ia menarik nafasnya sejenak. Luce merogoh saku roknya dan mengetik sesuatu.

_**To: Kagami Taiga**_

_**Subject: where are you**_

_**Taiga kau kemana saja? Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa kau tidak membalas e-mail ku? Kapan kau kembali ke sekolah? Balas e-mail ku.**_

Luce memasukkan kembali ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lagi. Ini sudah e-mailnya yang kelima, namun laki-laki itu tetap tidak membalas e-mailnya. Luce beranjak meninggalkan ruang musik. Berjalan menyusuri koridor dangan santai sambil menggunakan earphone.

Fikiran gadis itu kembali mengingat obrolan dua orang siswi saat pelajaran sensei tadi. Apakah semua yang mereka ceritakan itu benar? Tapi sejak kapan? Mengapa ia begitu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Kagami Taiga juga menyukainya? Jadi itu alasannya. Alasan mengapa laki-laki bersurai hitam kemerahan itu memukul telak wajah Murasakibara. Alasan mengapa Kagami Taiga selalu memandanginya secara diam-diam. Luce tahu, selama ini laki-laki itu selalu diperhatikan dirinya. Tapi ia tidak begitu saja percaya. Tidak mungkin ia langsung menanyakan alasan mengapa Kagami selalu memperhatikannya secara terang-terangan. Dia bukan tipe gadis narsis. Bisa saja Kagami hanya memandangi langit melalui jendela seperti dia bilang.

Luce menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga, berharap dengan cara seperti itu fikiran tersebut terlempar dari kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin tenggelam dalam sebuah masalah yang tidak memiliki pangkal dan ujung yang jelas seperti sekarang. Luce menambah volume musik dan menyenandungkan lagu yang didengarnya. Ia hanyut dalam irama lagu tersebut tanpa menyadari ada seseoramg didepannya dan sepersekian detik berikutnya, ia menabrak orang tersebut. Luce yang jatuh terduduk. Ia mengelus keningnya yang terantuk sesuatu yang keras, tapi terasa hangat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati laki-laki bersurai ungu yang asik mengunyah snack.

"Daijoubu? Kenapa Lu-chin duduk di koridor seperti ini?" Tanya Murasakibara yang masih mengunyah snacknya.

Gadis itu hanya diam tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Murasakibara menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Lu-chin, daijoubu? Apa ada masalah?"

Luce tak menggubris perkataan Murasakibara. Ia berdiri, membersihkan roknya yang berdebu, dan meninggalkan laki-laki itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

(SKIP)

Suasana kota New York begitu riuh. Suara klakson mobil terdengar dimana-mana, decitan roda, derap langkah pejalan kaki di trotoar. Di musim semi seperti ini, banyak para keluarga mengunjungi taman untuk melihat mekar bunga dan bersantai. Disalah satu bagian sisi taman, disebuah lapangan basket seorang remaja laki-laki bermain basket seorang diri. Berlari, shot, berlari, shot. Sesekali laki-laki bersurai hitam kemerahan itu melakukan dunk. Dia berlari lagi, bersiap melakukan tembakan three point. Tapi meleset. Bola terlempar ke pinggir lapangan. Kagami Taiga merebahkan dirinya dilapangan. Bajunya basah karena keringat yang mengalir deras dari pori-pori kulitnya. nafasnya terengah-engah kelelahan.

Ia menatap langit biru dengan hampa. Fikirannya melayang seperti awan. Bahkan dengan jarak ribuan kilometer seperti sekarang, gadis itu tetap membayang di fikirannya.

"Tatsuya, looked our little tiger now. He look very frustased." Seorang wanita bersurai blonde, mengenakan kacamata berbingkai merah menghampirinya.

"Shut up Alex. I'm not frustased." Kagami bangkit. Ia meraih botol air dan meminumnya.

"I've seen people frustased like you in somewhere, Kagami." Ujar laki-laki bersurai hitam berponi panjang menutupi sisi kiri wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Dimana itu?" Alex menatap Tatsuya penasaran

"Mereka terakhir terlihat mengapung di sungai setelah melompati jembatan." Kagami menyemburkan kembali minumannya. Alex tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"It's not fun Tatsuya!" Tatsuya hanya tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Kagami.

"Kau ada masalah Kagami? Pasti masalah yang cukup berat hingga kau melarikan diri kemari ke Amerika." ujar Tatsuya

"Aku tidak melarikan diri." Alex memandang lekat Kagami. Berusaha menerka isi kepala Kagami.

"It's about a girl. Right?" Kagami hanya diam saja. Alex tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ternyata harimau kita ini sedang patah hati." Ia menyeka air di sudut matanya karena tertawa terlalu berlebihan.

"Berhenti tertawa!" Alex berlari, menghindar dari kejaran Kagami. Tatsuya hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan. Ia merasakan geteran didalam tas Kagami dan merogohnya. Ponsel Kagami berkedip tanda sebuah e-mail masuk. Dari Luce. Ia membaca e-mail tersebut dan tersenyum kecil.

Kagami dan Alex kembali duduk di pinggir lapangan. Kelelahan karena berlari.

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan Kagami. Sepertinya Luce sama sekali tidak berniat menjauhimu atau semacamnya. Sebaliknya, ia sangat khawatir padamu." Kagami melotot menatap Tatsuya.

"Darimana kau tahu namanya?" Tatsuya mengacungkan ponsel Kagami ditangannya.

"Ia sudah mengirimi lima e-mail yang sama. Menanyakan keberadaanmu. Ia sangat berharap kau membalas e-mailnya." Kagami merampas ponselnya dan menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Berhentilah menghindar dan temui dia."Alex menasehati. Yang dinasehati hanya diam.

"Alex benar. Tidak ada gunanya melarikan diri seperti itu." Tatsuya menimpali. "Jangan seperti anak kecil Kagami. Belajarlah menjadi dewasa. Belajar menghadapi masalah. Kau tidak berhak untuk memaksanya memilihmu. Walau kalian tidak bisa bersama seperti yang kau bayangkan, setidaknya kalian masih bisa berteman. Tidak perlu melarikan diri sampai kemari."

"Kau mengusirku dari Amerika Tatsuya?" Tanya Kagami skeptis.

"Astaga. Dasar bocah. Maksud Tatsuya kembali ke Jepang dan selesaikan masalahmu. Jangan ke Amerika hanya karena kau melarikan diri." Kagami tidak menyahut. Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Alex dan Tatsuya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri." Kagami pergi meninggalkan Alex dan Tatsuya.

"Bocah keras kepala." Gerutu Alex. Tatsuya hanya menatap punggung Kagami yang menjauh.

"Untuk saat ini, sepertinya ia butuh ketenangan."

(SKIP)

Di Sabtu siang, Luce hanya bersantai didalam kamarnya. Saat itu keadaan rumah sangat sepi. Kedua orangtuanya pergi karena urusan pekerjaan dan kakaknya, Sei, pergi latihan rutin dengan timnya. Awalnya, Murasakibara ingin dia ikut untuk melihat latihan mereka, namun dia menolak. Ia memetik gitarnya asal-asalan. Karena merasa bosan, ia bangkit dan meraih sebuah album besar bersampul coklat kulit yang sudah tua. Difoto pertama terlihat seorang gadis berusia lima tahun, berambut pendek gelombang dengan senyuman yang manis diapit oleh pria dan wanita di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. Itu dirinya. Bersama ibu dan mendiang sang ayah. Difoto kedua terlihat dirinya berusia sekitar enam tahun sedang memegang piagam pertamanya. Ia tersenyum.

Luce terus membalik lembaran album, mengamati berbagai fotonya bersama mendiang sang ayah. Foto saat Luce mengikuti pertunjukan musik pertamanya, saat ia menjadi pemenang pemain piano termuda dan berbagai foto kenangan lainnya. Saat Luce asik mengamati foto-foto tersebut, selembar foto polaroid jatuh mengenai kakinya. Luce memungut foto polaroid itu. Berlatar sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Ada tiga orang dalam foto tersebut.

Dua orang yang duduk dibangku sebelah ranjang pasien, yaitu ayahnya dan dirinya. Ayahnya terlihat lebih muda difoto itu, sedangkan dirinya terlihat masih berusia dua tahun dan sedang tertidur dipelukan sang ayah. Ia mengamati seorang wanita muda yang tersenyum dengan wajah pucat pasi. Wanita itu sangat cantik. Rambutnya berwarna kemerahan dan bergelombang, manik matanya berwarna hitam kelam. Persis seperti dirinya. Mendadak raut wajah gadis itu menegang. Ia mengamati baik-baik rupa wanita muda itu. Berkali-kali ia mengamatinya, namun tetap saja wanita muda itu mirip dengan dirinya. Hampir mirip. Jika wanita muda itu memilki warna rambut yang sama seperti dirinya. Luce melihat tulisan dibawah foto tersebut.

_**Mcgarned's family. Watson,Luce, Camelia. **_

Luce berusaha mencerna apa yang baru dilihatnya. Ia langsung bergegas mengambil ransel dan memasukkan beberapa lembar baju dengan asal. Membawa dompet dan paspor dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

**TBC**

**Chapter berikutnua adalah akhir dari cerita ini! Saya tidak menyangka bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Silahkan ikuti terus ceritanya! Don't forget to review this chapter. Jaa~**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!**

**Ahh! Udah last chapter aja! Gimana nasib saya sebagai author yang akan menjadi pengngangguran?! Tenang-tenang, didalam kepala saya sudah ada sebuah cerita lain kok.#kagami:terus ngapain teriak ditelinga gua?!#author:ahh gomen. Di chapter terakhir ini saya berencana mengakhiri hidup kagami taiga juga#kagami:*shock. Kau tega?!#author:ahh gak tega!#kagami fans:#nyiapin obor,garpu rumput.#author:#pucat pasi. Silahkan baca chapter ini dan ketahui kebenaran nasib Kagami Taiga~**

**Dislaimer: still belongs Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**ENJOY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana bandara internasional New York begitu ramai. berbagai bahasa dari belahan dunia memenuhi gendang telinga. Seorang gadis berambut hitam ikal yang digerai, mengenakan sweater lebar berwarna maroon sepanjang lutut, legging hitam, boot hitam semata kaki, dan topi berwarna senada dengan sweaternya keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara. Dengan langkah cepat bahkan nyaris berlari, Luce segera keluar dari bandara menuju pemberhentian taxi.

"**Morning miss. Where do you want to go**?" Tanya seorang supir taxi yang dinaikinya.

**"Civil registration office, please**." Luce menarik nafas panjang. Ia merebahkan diri dibangku taxi. Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

Banyak notifikasi e-mail yang masuk. Ibunya mengirimkan lima e-mail, Seijurou mengirimkan 1 e-mail, dan tentu saja berisi ultimatum untuk kembali ke jepang. Sisa sepuluh e-mail yang dikirimkan Murasakibara. Ia membacanya dan tersenyum, kemudian membalasnya.

_**To: mukkun**_

_**Subject: gomen**_

_**Aku ada urusan mendadak di Amerika. Ada beberapa barang yang tertinggal di rumah lamaku. Aku akan segera pulang, jangan khawatir. Aku menyayangimu.**_

(SKIP)

Siang itu, angin musim gugur tidak sedingin biasanya. Entah karena cuaca yang mendukung atau karena fikiran dan tubuh Murasakibara hanya fokus kesatu subjek, Luce. Manik mata hitam kelam yang mampu menghipnotisnya, senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya yang tirus. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah memutar balikkan hidupnya. Hanya karena dialah, laki-laki itu bertingkah seperti sekarang. Hanya karena gadis itu, dia bahkan tidak berselera memakan semua makanan manis tanpa henti seperti biasanya. Murasakibara hanya sedang bermalas-malasan di kursi taman sekolah saat Kuroko menghampirinya.

"Murasakibara-san, daijoubu?" Kuroko menatap mata Murasakibara yang terlihat lebih sayu dari biasanya. Ia bahkan melihat semua bungkus makanan manis yang masih utuh.

"Ah, Kuroko-chin. Kau disini rupanya." Murasakibara kembali menatap pohon yang nyaris gundul dan dedaunannya berwarna kecoklatan didepannya. Kuroko hanya menatap lelaki bersurai ungu panjang itu dengan prihatin.

"Kau terlihat frustasi Murasakibara-san." Ujarnya datar.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia benar-benar tidak ada disisiku." Murasakibara menarawang jauh fikirannya.

"Kenapa dia mendadak pergi ke Amerika? Kapan dia akan kembali?"

Murasakibara hanya menggeleng. "Entahlah. Kemarin aku mengiriminya sepuluh e-mail karena khawatir mendengar berita dari aka-chin kalau dia pergi ke Amerika. Tapi, kemudian dia membalas e-mailku dan mengatakan padaku dia akan segera kembali, bahkan ia bilang menyayangiku. Karena kami sudah berjanji. Aku akan selalu menunggunya. Karena aku, sangat mencintainya."

"Uhukk uhukk." Murasakibara menoleh kearah Kuroko.

"Ada apa?"

Kuroko hanya menggeleng. "Iie. Aku hanya tidak menyangka Murasakibara-san akan mengatakan hal semacam itu."

"Saat seseorang mencintai seseorang yang lain, dia akan melakukan apa saja demi orang itu. Bahkan hal paling berbahaya dan konyol sekalipun. Bukankah begitu?" Murasakibara menatap Kuroko lekat.

"Kalau melihat Murasakibara-san yang sekarang, sepertinya begitu."

"Kuroko-chin."

"Ya, Murasakibara-san?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena Lu-chin tidak ada disini?"

"Bahkan jika kucing yang lewat didepan kita sekarang bisa berbicara, dia akan mengataimu seperti zombie." Ujar kuroko. Murasakibara melirik kucing yang sedang menjilati tubuhnya. Murasakibara memungut kucing tersebut.

Ia menyamakan posisi wajah kucing itu dan dirinya. Ia menatap lekat kucing itu. "Apakah itu benar? Apa aku terlihat seperti zombie sekarang neko-chin?" Kucing tersebut hanya meronta-ronta dari genggaman sang titan yang seperti akan menelannya bulat-bulat layaknya potato chip. Kuroko yang melihat dari bangku taman hanya menatapnya sweatdrop.

"Murasakibara-san, yang aku katakan tadi hanyalah sebuah perumpamaan. Jangan dianggap terlalu serius. Kucing itu mulai ketakutan padamu." Murasakibara menurunkan kucing tersebut. Dan kucing itu lari dengan segala tenaga yang ia punya.

(SKIP)

Di belahan dunia lain, tepatnya New York. Luce duduk disalah satu coffee shop di tengah kota. Ia duduk didekat jendela. Di mejanya tersedia mochacinno dan cookies. Luce menatap hidangan di mejanya tanpa minat. Minumannya bahkan sudah dingin. Manik matanya hanya berfokus pada sebuah salinan dokumen yang didapatnya dari civil registration office. Ia dengan ragu-ragu untuk membuka dokumen tersebut. Telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin. Ia meremas tangannya, berharap rasa kegugupan dalam dirinya hilang. Namun nihil. Kegugupan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, meminum secangkir mochacinno didepannya, melepas kacamata dan memijat batang hidungnya. Persis seperti kebiasaan ayahnya dulu jika kelelahan bekerja.

Luce kembali menarik nafas, dalam-dalam. Ia membuka dokumen itu secara perlahan. Membalik lembar-lembaran dokumen. Membaca setiap baris kalimat. Huruf demi huruf. Dokumen itu adalah catatan sipil dari Camelia. Wanita muda yang ada didalam foto, bersama ia dan ayahnya. Dokumen tersebut berisi surat kelahiran, surat kematian, registrasi pernikahan, dan kartu keluarga. Wajah Luce berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Ia berulang kali membaca dokumen itu, namun tak ada perubahan. Wanita muda itu bernama Camelia Maxim, sebelum dia menikah dengan Watson Mcgarned, ayahnya. Camelia meninggal tepat saat Luce berusia dua tahun, karena gagal jantung yang dideritanya.

Luce sekali lagi menarik nafasnya panjang. Tiba-tiba klise masa lalunya berputar dalam kepalanya layaknya film. Ia ingat, walaupun samar-samar. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Yoko, ibunya yang sekarang, ketika berumur tiga tahun. Luce meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Luce merasa dirinya sangat egois, mengingat saat ia bertengkar dengan Yoko karena menolak pernikahannya yang sekarang. Karena pada dasarnya ia tidak berhak melarangnya. Memang siapa dirinya melarang wanita itu menikah? Ia bahkan tidak memilki hubungan darah sama sekali, walau hanya setetes.

**"Damnit!** Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?! Astaga?! Aku bahkan memaki ibu." Umpatnya frustasi. Luce sibuk mengutuki dirinya sendiri saat tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah decitan ban mobil yang terdengar nyaring dan suara besi yang beradu. Terjadi sebuah kecelakaan beruntun tepat di persimpangan jalan dekat coffee shop tersebut. Luce terkejut dan bangkit dari kursinya. Semua pengunjung coffee shop itu berhamburan keluar cafe untuk melihat kejadian tersebut dari dekat.

Kecelakaan tersebut menelan banyak korban jiwa. Terutama pejalan kaki. Peristiwa terjadi saat trafic light menunjukan warna merah. Tapi sebuah truk barang tetap melaju tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Tanpa bisa dihindari, truk tersebut menabrak mobil didepannya dengan keras dan mobil terdorong ke depan hingga menabrak para pejalan kaki. Banyak dari mereka yang menderita patah tulang dan luka yang cukup serius karena terkena pecahan kaca mobil. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut sibuk memanggil bantuan.

"**So poor. **Aku dengar ada satu orang asing yang terluka sangat parah dan tak sadarkan diri. Kalau tidak salah orang Asia." Komentar salah satu pegawai. Luce yang mendengar berita tersebut menjadi penasaran.

Dengan langkah pasti ia melangkah menuju lokasi kejadian. Luce berusaha menembus kerumunan orang yang sangat ramai disana. Saat ia berhasil menembus kerumunan tersebut ia melihat dengan seksama korban yang diceritakan oleh salahsatu pegawai coffee shop. Manik mata Luce melebar. Wajahnya lebih pucat dan kaku dari sebelumnya. Nafasnya tercekat, tak mampu mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ia berlutut didekat tubuh korban yang bergelimpangan cairan merah kental yang berbau menyengat.

"**Excuse me miss. You know him?"** Tanya salah satu orang dari kerumunan tersebut. Luce hanya membisu.

Ia memperhatikan korban itu lebih seksama. Warna bajunya yang putih berubah menjadi merah karena darah. Wajahnya kotor karena darah segar yang mengalir dari dahinya. Rambut laki-laki itu bahkan berubah menjadi merah pekat. Air mata Luce tumpah. Ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memanggil orang tersebut. Mata Luce yang basah tanpa sengaja melihat tangan orang itu. Laki-laki itu menggengam sebuah saputangan, yang sangat Luce kenali karena itu miliknya. Air mata Luce semakin deras. Ia berusaha mengguncangkan tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Taiga.. Taiga! sadarlah! **Wake up! Please open your eyes!"** Teriak Luce. Orang-orang yang mendengar teriakan histerisnya berusaha menenangkannya. Ambulance segera datang. Mereka memeriksa keadaan Kagami, mengangkatnya ke tandu dan memasukkannya ke mobil ambulance untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

(SKIP)

**"Hello Mr. Kagami? I'm sorry before that. Your son, Taiga, he had a traffic accident.. i don't know. But, i'm sure his will be fine. Ok. I'll be wait." **Alex menghela nafasnya. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan. Saat mendapat telepon dari pihak rumah sakit, Alex langsung berlari dari apartemen ke rumah sakit yang berjarak enam blok. Alex terus mondar-mandir di depan ruang pemeriksaan Kagami. Himuro kasihan melihat Alex yang begitu cemas dan kelelahan.

**"Alex, calm down. Kagami will be fine. You must trust it. **Hanya mondar-mandir didepan ruangannya tidak akan merubah apapun."Alex duduk disebelah Himuro. Berlahan air mata Alex tumpah. Himuro merangkul pundak Alex. Berusaha memberikannya ketenangan.

Tim dokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dan mendekati kursi Himuro dan Alex. **"For now, his will be fine." **Wajah khawatir Alex berubah menjadi senyuman. Namun dokter masih akan melanjutkan percakapannya. "Hatinya mengalami kerusakan dan harus mengalami transplantasi. Itupun, kita harus menunggunya sadar karena dalam salah satu syarat menjalankan operasi, kondisi pasien harus dinyatakan layak operasi. Dan sekarang tubuhnya tidak memiliki kelayakan itu. Kami juga memiliki masalah dengan bank donor organ kami. Stok hati yang bergolongan darah sama dengan pasien sedang kosong. Kami berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mencarinya. Saya permisi." Dokter beserta timnya segera meninggalkan mereka.

Alex menangis dalam pelukan Himuro. Laki-laki itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi atau air mata. Tapi, ia juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengan Alex. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang, Luce, mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Kaki Luce lemas dan terduduk dikoridor rumah sakit. Pipi basah oleh air mata. Ia menangis dengan terisak. Seorang suster melihat Luce dan menghampirinya.

**"Miss are you alright?" **Luce menyeka air matanya dan mengangguk. Sang suster membantu gadis itu berdiri. **"If you need something, you can come to receptionist." **Suster berjalan meninggalkan Luce.

Sesuatu terlintas di fikiran Luce. Gadis itu berlari menyusul suster dan mencegat lengannya. **"Can I sign up to be a donor?"**

(SKIP)

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak insiden kecelakaan Kagami. Laki-laki itupun sudah sadar. Namun sekarang ia sedikit berubah. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus karena ia makan hanya melalui infus. Himuro masuk ke ruangan tempat Kagami dirawat. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Berhentilah seperti itu. Jangan menyerah. Mereka pasti menemukan seorang pendonor dan kau akan segera sembuh." Kagami hanya diam. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap keluar jendela. Ditangannya terdapat saputangan Luce. Ia meremasnya dengan kuat. Himuro melihat itu, "Jika kau menggenggam benda itu, berhentilah menyerah. Kau kira, aku dan Alex hanya bergantian menjagamu tanpa melakukan apapun? Ayahmu bahkan berusaha mencari pendonor untukmu disela pekerjaannya."

Kagami tetap tidak bergeming. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Kau benar. Seharusnya aku tidak melarikan diri darinya. Seharusnya aku mendukung mereka dan mengakui kekalahanku. Mungkin, ini adalah akhir dari pelarian diriku." Setetes air mata mengalir dari pipi kiri Kagami. Himuro menggertakkan giginya dan menarik kerah baju laki-laki itu.

"Kau gila?! Apa yang kau katakan hah?! Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan?! Meyerah dan menangis seperti sekarang?!"

Kagami menghempaskan tangan Himuro dari bajunya. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan hah?! Berlari keliling dunia untuk mencari darmawan yang ingin mendonorkan hatinya untukku dan kehilangan nyawanya?! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mencerna makananku sendiri! Apa kau tahu rasanya diposisiku sekarang? Hati yang mengalami kerusakan dan hanya menuggu seorang darmawan atau kematian yang akan menjemput."

Ruangan tersebut menjadi sunyi. Mereka sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Seorang dokter yang diikuti suster dibelakangnya memasuki ruangan tersebut. "**Congratulation. You can doing liver surgery next week. **Sebenarnya, kami sudah menemukan pendonornya sebulan yang lalu. Tapi kamu harus mengurus surat perjanjian dan mengecek kesehatan pendonor tersebut. Kami minta maaf soal itu."

**"No problem doctor. I just can say thank you to you."** Himuro menjabat tangan dokter tersebut. Ia menatap wajah Kagami yang berekspresi datar. Tapi ia tahu, Kagami sangat bahagia sekarang. "Tapi bolehkah saya tahu nama pendonor itu?"

Dokter dan suster saling pandang. Dan dokter tersebut menatap Himuro dan Kagami. "Ini adalah permintaan langsung dari pendonor. Kami hanya boleh memberitahu nama sang pendonor saat operasi berjalan dengan sukses." Dokter dan suster itu meninggal ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Himuro dan Kagami dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing.

(SKIP)

Pagi itu di Jepang, suasana rumah keluarga begitu ramai. Namun terasa kelam. Banyak papan bunga berjejer di halaman. Orang-orang yang mendatangi rumah tersebut mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Jas dan kimono hitam. Didalam rumah terdengar keras suara isak tangis. Terutama tangisan Akashi Yoko. Suaminya hanya bisa mendekapnya dengan wajah yang teramat sedih. Seijurou dan Tetsuya hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya. Wajah yang teramat sedih dan terpukul. Murasakibara berdiri disebelah Yoko yang menangis terisak didepan sebuah meja doa. Laki-laki itu juga menangis. Menangis karena kehilangan. Di meja doa itu dipenuhi bunga yang mengelilingi sebuah pigura. Pigura Luce.

Luce telah tiada. Pergi untuk selamanya. Ia telah mendonorkan hatinya untuk Kagami. Kagami juga hadir dalam pemakaman itu. Termasuk Himuro dan Alex. Kagami adalah orang yang paling tertekan. Karena dia Luce, si pendonornya, harus pergi ke alam lain dalam usia yang sangat muda. Ia juga sama dengan yang lainnya. Menangis. Tangisan yang begitu pilu dan menyakitkan. Ditangannya menggenggam dua benda. Saputangan dan sebuah cd. Kagami berjalan mendekati meja doa meletakkan benda tersebut dan bersujud dihadapan Yoko.

"Sumimasen! Karena aku, dia.. Luce mengorbankan hatinya. Aku benar-benar bersalah. Sumimasen!" Ia menatap Murasakibara. "Pukul aku! Pukul aku! Karena aku, kau kehilangan dia. Pukul aku sepuasnya!" Teriaknya histeris dengan deraian air mata.

Murasakibara menatap sendu ke pigura. "Iie. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Karena itu memang keinginannya untuk memberikan hatinya padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjaga hati itu baik-baik karena itu satu-satunya bagian dari Lu-chin yang masih hidup."

Kuroko memegang pundak Kagami. "Murasakibara-san benar. Ia pasti senang kau mau menerima pemberiannya. Aku tahu kau juga merasakan kesedihan dengan semua orang disini. Tidak sepantasnya kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Karena insiden yang kau alami bukan kehendakmu dan kau tidak tahu bahwa Luce yang akan mendonorkan hatinya untukmu." Kagami meremas tangannya hingga jarinya memutih.

Seijurou mendekati meja doa. Memandang pigura Luce. Dipigura tersebut, senyuman gadis itu merekah sangat cantik dengan pipi yang merona. "Baka. Fikiranmu benar-benar tidak bisa kuprediksi." Dia mengenang kebersamaannya dengan Luce. Walaupun terhitung singkat, Seijurou tidak bisa menghindari air matanya juga tumpah. Seijurou mengambil cd yang dibawa Kagami. "Kita akan melihat cd ini bersama. Karena ini, adalah wasiat dari Luce."

Seijurou memasukkan cd itu kedalam vcd. Sebuah video. Dilayar tv terlihat wajah Luce. Dengan tubuh yang berbalut baju rumah sakit dan infus yang tertancap ditangannya. Senyum gadis itu merekah.

_"Ohayou minna! Bagaimana kabar kalian semua? Aku berdoa agar kalian sehat selalu. Untuk tou-san, baa-san, nii-san dan semuanya yang di Jepang maaf karena telah mengkhawatirkan kalian. Aku.. minta maaf. Karena mungkin, ah maksudku karena aku yakin saat kita tidak akan berjumpa kembali, aku..aku sudah pergi ke tempat ayah dan ibuku. Watson dan Camelia. Tujuan awalku datang kemari sebenarnya adalah untuk mengetahui siapa ibu kandungku. Itu saja. Tapi, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini. Tatsuya, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membaca buku sastra denganmu lagi seperti biasanya."_ Gadis itu terdiam untuk sesaat dan menangis sambil tersenyum. "_Mukkun. Gomennasai. Aku.. tidak bisa lagi menemanimu keberbagai toko manisan. Sayang sekali. Padahal.. aku ada beberapa soal fisika yang belum kupahami tapi tidak sempat untuk menanyakannya padamu. Berjanjilah padaku, walaupun kita tidak bersama lagi, kau tidak boleh bersedih terlalu lama. Tersenyumlah! Jangan lupa untuk mengajak Nii-san untuk tersenyum. Nii-san arigatou. Karena kau, aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya memilki saudara. Kau juga selalu melakukan sesuatu demi kebaikanku. Walaupun dengan wajah yang mengerikan seperti itu. Hei Taiga! Jangan pernah merasa bersalah karena apapun. Ini semua murni karena keinginanku sendiri. Mulai sekarang, hargai dan nikmatilah hidupmu yang kedua ini. Sangat jarang orang bisa mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Jadi jangan sia-siakan. Untuk semuanya, aku mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Karena aku yakin, dikehidupan selanjutnya kita semua akan bertemu lagi. Jaa-nee! Arigatou!"_

Layar tv menjadi gelap. Tangis Yoko kembali pecah. Luce pergi selamanya. Gadis itu pergi dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Karena sebenarnya ia tidaklah pergi, melainkan pulang. Pulang kerumahnya di surga dan berkumpul bersama ayah dan ibunya.

**FIN!**

**Mukkun and her tamat! Saya hampir menangis saat mengetik fanfict ini. Tapi tangis saya akan mereda kalau reader bersedia meriview chapter terakhir ini! Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
